Fangirls and love trouble
by vigilante'sgirl
Summary: A Mary-Sue and two average girls get dumped into sh22 and mania ensues. Chapter two up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I **_

"Hey, Katrina. What are you up to?" I asked my Mary-Sue-like study partner Darla, who was watching a cartoon I didn't recognize instead of studying.

For those of you that don't know what Mary-Sues look like I will give you a basic description. They are normally blonde with pathetic blue eyes and perfect features that have no grasp of the English langue what so ever. Anyway, on with the story.

"Like, I'm only watching the hottest cartoon, like, ever." "And that is?" I asked as my best friend Alice walked over. Alice and I had been best friends since kindergarten when she bit me.

I had always thought that out of the two of us she was the pretties. Her green eyes, brown hair and face that screamed happy-go-lucky, I had always compared to my black hair, grey eyes and serious looking face with displeasure. Anyway, as I was saying.

"Like, don't you know, like, anything? Its, like, Sherlock Holmes in, like, the twey second centurai. I, like, totally, like, wish I was, like, there." and with a poof of pink smoke she vanished, taking us with her.

"Oww." I moaned as I grasped my head in pain, and slowly got to my feet. I was standing on a dirty street in a city I didn't recognize; I knew New York like the back of my hand and I was certain this wasn't home.

Looking around, I soon located Alice and, nudging her with my foot, I said, in my best Italian accent "Wake up Fabio, we ain't in The Big Apple no more." "That's Toto and Kansas foo." she said as I pulled her to her feet. That was when we realized that something wasn't right.

"Say, where's Princess Sparkles the Clingy?" Alice asked, looking around. "I don't know, I'm not your sister's keeper." I said. Thus we began our search.

We went in a complete circle twice, before getting directions. During that time I found a compact mirror on the ground and pocketed it on a whim.

By the time we got were I assumed she would be, it was dark out and some shady looking people had started to come out of side streets and passages nearby. Knocking on the door, I began to pray that she had found her way there. The door was answered by a robot with a man's head and that, I regret admitting, was enough to send myself and Alice running for cover, but that fear was soon gone when it said, in a very gentlemanly voice with a British accent, "Come in, come in, can't have young ladies like your selves standing out in the cold. I say, Holmes, clean up the lounge a bit, we have company." And, with that, we were ushered inside, but we didn't notice the shadow that followed us inside until it was too late.

The robotic gentleman asked us to wait in the hall while he checked in on the progress that was being made on the lounge. Obviously, it wasn't the type of progress he, at least I was fairly certain it was a he, was hoping for, because, directly after he entered one of the side rooms, there was a plethora of loud noises, those including bangs and frustrated yells. Soon enough the noise died down and we were allowed in and I was just about to thank our host and ask if they had seen Katrina, when, suddenly, there was an ear-splitting screech that, when translated correctly, consisted of the words, "Oh, Holmesy!"

There was a flash of blonde, if you have never seen a flash of blonde then you aren't missing much, and the tall and slender man who had been standing before us just moments ago was on the ground attempting to get the Mary-Sue off of him.

Nudging Alice in the ribs, I said, "I didn't know your sister could track anything." "You and me both." "Should we help him?" "Nah, count me out. You can go right ahead if you like." "Ok." And with that, I walked over to where they were wrestling on the ground and grabbed her in a nerve pinch, which promptly knocked her unconscious.

After pulling her off I helped the man, that I knew at a glance to be Sherlock Holmes, to his feet while Alice stood in the doorway counting the seconds until her sister regained consciousness. When she reached ten Mississippis, Darla, the sister, woke up and sprung, but this time, I was ready for her. Pulling out the mirror that I had found, I opened a door and threw it in. The flash of the reflective surface in the light was enough to distract her and send her scampering into the next room after it.

"You should keep her on a leash." Holmes gasped, after collapsing in a chair near by, not quite having caught his breath or charm from being attacked with such ferocity as can be displayed by a fan girl. "We've tried, but her mother," I said, gesturing to Alice, "got particularly irritated by it." "I believe I will put on the kettle while you three talk." said the robotic person who I thought might be Watson. "What?" Holmes and I yelped simultaneously. "I'll go help him." Alice said as she moved toward the door. "Have fun you two." and, with that, I was left to sit in the same room as my favorite fictional detective, I had read the books.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The awkward silence that followed was in part my fault because I didn't want to say anything to my main roll-model, even if he was fictional, that might cause him to think I was ignorant. It was fine and well to talk when two other people where in the room, but to be alone in a room with any guy, let alone the one who had inspired me to open my own dime detective agency when I was six, was absolutely terrifying.

The silence wasn't going to last long, thought, because a brunette with blue eyes that was dressed in a strange uniform was about to burst into the room and break the silence that had begun to swallow me whole, so it seemed. "Holmes, thank heavens your home. Grayson has just disappeared." "Where did you see him last?" the great detective asked, putting his finger tips together and leaning forward like he always did when he was interested in a chase. "Zed, Holmes, he isn't an object or a pet!" the woman said throwing her hands in the air. "I never said that he was. Now, where was he last seen?" "A bar, pub, on the side of the Thames." "What is it called?" "The Admiral."

During this conversation, Robo-Watson and Alice had reentered the room. "Don't you have surveillance cameras along both sides of the river?" Watson asked as Alice looked at me and mouthed the words 'go on.' So, summing what courage I could I asked, "Does this person consume alcohol in public places or associate with the sort of people that do?" "Holmes, who are these two?" the woman said gesturing toward myself and Alice. "I don't know, ask Watson, he let them in." and all eyes turned to the robot.

Of course, as you might recall, he didn't ask our names; which was quite queer to me, but whatever. So, I was about to come to his rescue when the room was suddenly filled with a blinding light. When the temporary blindness had left every ones eyes; excepting the robot who didn't have eyes, but a scanning system; we saw a little old man standing in the middle of the room.

He was a short man, round four-foot-three, or at least he was short to me being that I was five-foot-nine. He was dressed in a quaint business suit with a bowler hat that kept falling over his eyes. In truth, he reminded me of Elmer Fud and I expected to say something along the lines of 'come out you wasculy wabit.', but I would be disappointed in this fact because what he actually said wasn't even remotely funny.

"Ah, agent 3475," he said looking at me, "and agent 2991," then looking to Alice, "am I right in assuming that you have been briefed?"


End file.
